Kent Ashwood joins the Flock!
by CaptainTJ14
Summary: Kent Ashwood, a small time superhero encounters Maximum Ride and the Flock. Kent decides to join the Flock after Flyboys burned down his home. This an exciting fast paced story that you will enjoy! It's really awesome! PLease read and review!
1. Kent Ashwood

1. Kent Ashwood

My name is Kent Ashwood. I have lived for a period of 15 years. I'm of regular build well muscled (If I do say so myself), nothing to extraordinary. Wait, Besides one little detail. I have wings! Not just any ordinary wings, oh no sir! Beautiful 7 foot obsidian colored wings. They are sheathed in a mass of black feathers. They have a kind of sheen to them like wood polish. Anyway, enough about that. Guess what I do for a living. I fight crime. Yeah, I know sounds cheesy but I do. Not anything like Spiderman level. Local stuff. You know, teaching a few punks a lesson nabbing a shop lifer, even a small time bank robber, that sort of business. I don't do the costume thing either wearing tights just cramps my style.

Let me tell you I never get tired of seeing the expression on their faces when I drop down wings fully extended. It's hilarious! Did I mention my mad Kung Fu skills? Well, I have them. That is my primary weapon against bad guys. That, and my trusty hardwood staff. Hey! Don't laugh, if I whacked your head with this thing I guarantee you wouldn't feel good.

Well, as I was cruising looking for evil to fight I stopped a group called the Black Panthers. What a joke. More like overgrown bullies. As usual they were up to no good, terrorizing a teenage dude for his wallet. What's worse they had those stupid pop out knives that they thought made them look so cool. I swooped down and landed in an alley near the place they gang was beating up this poor guy. I try not to do the whole dramatic entrance thing (as much as I want to) because I need to keep a low profile.

I strolled out of the alley and asked,

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?"

They were surprised and scared for a second that I was a cop. But when they looked up and saw me I noticed the relief flooding their faces. They were already underestimating me, big mistake. One of the bigger (and uglier) gangsters swaggered over, brandishing his knives over to me saying,

"Come 'ere punk, I'll carve you up nice and good."

I smiled at the irony of being called a punk by someone like him. Then I reacted. My staff moved like a blurr smashing into his knife hand. He dropped the knife and clutched his hand howling. I brought my staff back around smacking his stomach. He doubled over and I heard his breath leave with a whoosh. Loser. By the way, I failed to mention that not only do I have wings but I also have genetically enhanced strength. It's a 2 in 1 package.

I made quick work of the other bad 'ums. The poor teenager was dumbfounded when I bent down and picked up his wallet and hand it to him. I trudged off to a save location I could take off at. I took care to step on a few the want to be gangsters on my way. Oops.

2. Captured in a Most Peculiar way

I don't live in to much of a fancy place. It's a dump, on the top floor of a cheap apartment building. I do a few little odds and end jobs for people to make a living. But to this day no one knows about my secret. I decided to grab lunch and eat on a skyscraper for lunch. I flew up there lazily I was in a good mood. When I finally go there I found a sunny spot and chowed down. I snoozed a little but was soon awake and sitting at the edge of the building watching the little ant like people passing 40 stories below me. I wasn't worried someone would see me. People just don't look up much these days. That's when I saw them.

There were 6 of them 7 if you include the dog. They looked pretty ordinary but I knew better, they were different. I stared very intently from my perch. Then one of them glanced up and looks directly at me. That freaked me out. I dove for cover and waited a moment then peaked out again. I immediately noticed something was out of place. One of them was missing. I looked up and down the street looking for the missing person. Then I heard a voiced behind me that said.

"Looking for something?"

I nearly jumped out of my pants right behind me was standing a tall, brown haired girl. The thing that was she had wings too. They were huge and white. I stared at her for a second then she lunged forward grabbing my shirt and slamming me into a wall. Ouch.

"Why were you spying on us!" she demanded.

Now I may have been shocked by her appearance but I adapt fast. I broke her grip and pushed her away. She was angry. Her foot lashed out with abnormal speed smashing into my abdomen. Double ouch. Ok, from now I will never underestimate girls again. I wasn't sure what to do. So I decided to run. I turned and jumped of the building. I snapped out my wings 20 feet above the ground. I grinned confident she couldn't possibly keep up with me. I heard a loud whistle and glanced down the other five has seen us and the whistle had been a signal to them to join the chase. I also noticed the brown haired girl was hot on my trail. She was a little to hot for comfort. I flew faster.

The other 5 were gaining on me to one holding the dog. This whole thing wasn't going to well. I flew vertically through an alley if I messed just a little my wings would scrape into the walls. That would really hurt. My enemies were equal to the task. They all flew through the alley without problem. I needed to make a stand and figure what these people want. I decided I would make my stand in a familiar location, my apartment.

I angled upward and flew through out through an open window and landed in my makeshift living room. I drew my wooden staff from a strap in my back. I gripped it tight in my calloused hands. I assumed a basic karate stance, all business. She burst threw the window fist follow by the rest of her clan. There was a tall muscular boy holding a dog the boy had dark wings. Next to him another tall boy who had curly hair but who was obviously blind. Finally, 3 younger kids, a smaller boy with curly hair, a tall but young skinny girl, and a little girl with long curly hair. All of them had beautiful wings. The tall girl who was obviously their leader demanded once again,

"Why were you spying on us?"

"What are you doing in this town? Who are you? And where did you get those wings!" I retorted knowing I was in no position to ask anything. I braced myself for their attack holding my staff in front of myself. It never came. Instead the tall girl calmly turned to the youngest girl and said.

"Angel, please ask him to put down his staff and not move."

The little girl just smiled and replied, "Sure, Max!"

What happened next was one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to me.

I looked into the little girls eyes, they were different something about them was strange. Them I felt as if my mind was being wiped away of every thought except one. _Put down the staff. _I resisted for a moment but finally gave in the thought was to compelling. My staff clattered to the ground. I found that I couldn't move I was completely immobilized.

The girl called Max grinned and the tall boy who was carrying the dog. He came over to me and roughly pushed my in one of my makeshift couches. Being unable to move I could only stare dumbly at him.


	2. Ambush!

3. Ambush

Her clan obviously didn't run into people with wings like theirs everyday. I slowly regained movement. I sorta slumped up the couch a little.

"Hi." I said lamely.

My friendly little greeting wasn't returned instead I was asked for the third time,

"Why were you spying on us!"

"I was curious, I could tell you were different." Was my witty little response.

Max cocked her eyebrow not to convinced.

"So your not from The School?" she enquired.

I shivered; the School was the institution that messed but my DNA causing me to have wings. I can still smell the artificial sterility. I hate the place. So obviously I vehemently answered,

"No way!"

Max turned to the creepy little girl and asked,

"Is he telling the truth?"

She paused for a second then said,

"Yup."

Awkward silence. I grinned all smugish. She had obviously wanted to pound the mucus out of me and now she couldn't.

"Well," I said, "Now, that I have established I am not a bad guy I will introduce my self as Kent."

I sort of flopped out my hand. She took it reluctantly.

"Max." She responded bluntly.

Then she introduced the others the 3 younger kids as Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. Then she turned to the two guys flanking her. She introduced the blind kids as Iggy and finally the hostile looking, dark dude as Fang.

"Well, it's a pleasure." I said lamely. "So do you guys like live together?"

Max smiled and said, "In a matter of speaking."

I glanced outside and noticed the approaching dusk.

"So do you guys want to spend the night?" I inquired.

Max looked unsure but the tall freckly girl Nudge piped up and said,

"Sure!"

"Great," I said, "Well make yourselves at home I'll attempt to cook something…"

"I'll do it." The blind guy, Iggy stated.

I blinked.

"Well, uh, no offense but aren't _blind._" 

He just grinned. And felt his way around my little kitchen.

That's when it happened. A 6th sense told me something was wrong. I tensed scanning the surrounding buildings. Suddenly, I turned to Max there was a small red dot on her forehead. I saw it and reacted. I tackled her, half a second later I heard the window smash a bullet imbedding itself into the wall she was standing near just nanoseconds ago.

Her clan or Flock as she called them reacted immediately and dropped. More gunfire.

"Follow me!" I bellowed.

They did without hesitation. I slithered to the carpet in the middle of the room and threw out the carpet revealing a trap door. No way would I be trapped in my own home. I threw the thing open revealing a dark hole into which I dropped into.

"Come on!" I yelled up to them.

They dropped down beside me. We were in the deserted apartment below mine. I fumbled around the dark until I found a window which I yanked open. I glanced at Max she nodded and I slipped into out of the window into the night, unfurling my wings with as little sound as possible.


	3. Can I join the Flock?

4. Can I join the Flock?

Soon we were all flying into the cool night sky cold air chilling us. I glanced at my apartment, it was on fire. A furious loathing for the people responsible burned in my heart. They would pay for that.

After flying for a few hours of flying nonstop I was hurting I wasn't used to flying so fast so far. However, I was determined to not show any weakness. At last Max started angling down into a sheltered hill. I landed hard and flopped on my back and lay panting. My wings literally spread-eagled. Now, this was adventure. I was sick of that place anyway.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

Gazzy grinned and said,

"Welcome to our world. We get shot at all the time."

"Well, so much for dinner." grumbled Iggy.

I glanced at my stomach; I hadn't realized that I was famished.

"Gosh, I'm starving!" I declared.

Max reached into her bag and pulled out some protein bars which she threw to everyone, including me. She walked up to me and looked at me. I suddenly felt all self conscious and sat up. She looked me dead in the eye and said,

"Thanks for saving me."

Up until that point I hadn't realized how pretty she was. Major understatement, she was gorgeous. Usually I try to be all cool and smooth when I talk to people but when it comes to girls. Well, I'm at a loss.

"Your welcome." Was the only lame answer that came to mind.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Fang tense.

"So can I join your Flock?" I asked feeling awkward and stupid.

She thought for a second, apparently she didn't get that kind of request often.

"I'll think about it." she replied.

Then she turned and walked away. I lay back on the grass looking at the twinkling stars. I was really happy. Finally I had found a place to fit in and be accepted for who I am.

And it felt good.

_Note from author: If you enjoyed this story please review so that I can write more chapters!_


	4. Your in!

5. Your in!

My beauty sleep was rudely interrupted by a Max's voice saying

"Up! Up! Up! Come people let's move!"

I rolled of mumbling something about wanting to sleep. Then there was a pause and Max bent real close to my ear and screamed,

"Wake up!"

I woke up staggering to my feet. Through my bleary sleep wanting eyes I could see the rest of the Flock doing the same thing. My back hurt from sleeping on the bare ground. I was used to my comfy mattress. I turned to Max.

"Did you decide yet?"

She glanced at Fang and then said

"Yes"

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"We have decided that you can come with us. But, your on trial if you're a good boy you can stay but if not, your gone."

I nodded eagerly.

"Also," She continued, "There are certain things you have to agree to. Firstly, I'm the boss here. You will obey my every word. And you must realize our life isn't a party we get shot at and captured all the time, it's a huge risk. Only if you are willing to risk that can you fly with us."

I grinned. This is what I'm talking about!

"I agree to your terms!" I said whole heartily. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan," Max stated, "Is to lay low and stay alive."

"What?" I asked flabbergasted, "We're not going to go in there and kick some School butt?"

Max apparently didn't like being contradicted.

She glared at me, "If you want to go in there and get killed be my guest but while you are part of this Flock you will do as I say."

I nodded and shut up wisely.

And we took off, without a care in the world.

Yeah right.

_Note from author: If you enjoyed this story please review so that I can write more chapters!_


	5. McDonald's

6. McDonalds

Let me give you a little info on bird-kid priorities. First, there is survival. Then almost equal to that is FOOD! And we had no breakfast. So soon,

"Max, I'm hungry" whined Gazzy.

This was followed by Angel chiming in with,

"Me too!"

See, simple cause and effect exercise. Not to mention my tummy was rumbling too. Max scowled at them and told them next town we flew over we would get food. Soon enough we saw a beautiful town below. Actually is really kind of looked like a dump. But we saw those beautiful golden arches which meant. You guessed it: McDonalds.

We went in and ordered a freaking atrocious amount junk food. When I saw the green digital readout on how much it cost. My jaw dropped. I shot Max a questioning look. She just grinned and pulled out a wad of Benjamins. I did not want to know how she got all that money.

After paying the very suspicious McDonald's person we dug in. We it was yummy and we were very much focused on the food. Nothing else mattered. This blissfulness didn't last very long in fact I was only starting on my second burger when I felt a viselike grip my shoulder. All of the sudden I was flying through the air and smashing against a wall. Everything hurt. I got the wind knocked out of me. I hated groveling on the ground until I could get my breath back. There was no cool way to do it. Meanwhile I watched the action.

Max and the others had jumped to their feet. I saw the thug that threw me. The guy didn't look like a thug. He was the size of a normal sized man and he wore a black suit. No weapons where in his hands. But there was something terribly wrong with him. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Max's eyes were slits of fury. She ran up to the guy who threw me. She drew her fist back and then twisted into the punch. Not only was the force of her momentum with it but also her weight because she had twisted into it. Her fist connected with the guy's chest. Instead of him being blasted across the room, I only heard a metallic sound. He was completely unaffected. Then it hit me, it was a robot!

A shocked Max looked at her fist. She had probably broken several bones. The machine picked her up and tossed her through the glass door of McDonalds. Then like a black streak Fang was there. He moved like greased lightning. He unleashed a flurry of attacks. It was amazing. He attacked in every conceivable method. He kicked and punched with speed and accuracy.

The robot was completely unaffected it took his devastating attacks and treated them like butterflies. Fang was tiring. His blows were not as fast. The robot easily blocked, dodged, and just took his attacks. The robot suddenly punched Fang in the stomach with both fists. And Fang joined our little "hit the wall" party.

I had finally managed to recover from the initial attack; however, I was going to try a different tactic. I picked up a table and flung it at the thing. Instead of dodging it the machine smashed it in midair. The thing was unstoppable. Then I heard a beep and so a flash of something metal flying at the robot. I heard Iggy yell,

"GET DOWN!"

The object as you might have guessed was a bomb. It exploded with incredible force. I was knocked (again) off my feet. I scrambled to my feet and looked at the robot. Half its face was blasted off. Amazingly it was still moving feebly. I was really mad at it by now so I picked up a busted table leg walked over to the twitchy machine. Its armor was ripped off and I smashed its head easily. It was dead.

_Note from author: If you enjoyed this story please review so that I can write more chapters!_


	6. Motorcycles!

6. Motorcycles

Well that was intense. That was a fight that should go down in the history books. Max was cradling her hand, wincing. Fang was out cold but Iggy and Gazzy were grinning.

"Well, that was an adventure." I offered.

Max had dragged herself over to Fang and was trying to get him up. She finally succeeded by dumping a leftover slushy on his face. He coughed and dragged him self to his feet.

"We need to get out of here!" Max yelled at us. Fang grunted, "I can't my right wing is broken." Max frowned.

"We'll have to drive, then." Max stated. Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge all groaned. This apparently wasn't a very fun activity. Nudge bashed a window of a nearby van and Iggy hot wired it, some how. Max took the wheel and promptly drove into a phone booth. Now, I see why flying is preferred. Everyone started licking their wounds. It's a figure of speech! We're 2% bird, not dog! Nudge was riding shotgun and Gazzy, Iggy, and I squished into the middle row with Fang sprawled in the back looking really pale.

Then I heard the furious roar of a lot of motors. I looked out the window to see four black motorcycles speeding towards us. Men dressed in suits riding them. Great more super robots! Max noticed them to and snarled.

"I got this!" I yelled and I jumped out of the speeding van snapping out my wings. (Don't try that at home kids!) Once I was air borne I saw that the evil robots were catching up to the van fast. Max's terrible driving was not improving the situation. I dove in feet first smashing a surprised robot off his motor cycle. We both went down in a tangle of feathers and limbs. He recovered first. I tried to roll away but he grabbed my wing. He then cruelly and purposefully snapped it in half. I'm not given to crying but tears of rage rolled down my face. He threw me to ground. But I was mad now. He thought I was incapacitated and turned to his motorcycle to get cuffs. Big mistake. With a roar (that was more like a scream) I jumped on his back and grabbed his forehead from behind. Using my knees as a fulcrum I wrenched back and his neck snapped very satisfyingly. No one had thought to armor the neck. I didn't wait for him to fall. I lifted his motorcycle of the ground and went roaring back to my Flock.


	7. Saved!

I was gaining on those robots who were after my friends. My wings were folded carefully so I wasn't ripped of my bike. I wish I had a pair of shades. That would make me look so cool! As I got closer I realized the situation was dire. The three remaining motorcycles were shooting the tires of the car. I could hear Nudge panicking. I realized that if they had guns in their motorcycles I probably did to. I opened a compartment and found a shiny, silver Desert Eagle. How appropriate. I shot at one robot, the kick of the gun was incredible. And it was loud! I finally managed to nail one right in the head! So satisfying! The remaining two skidded to a halt, wheeling around to face me. I pointed my gun at one of them and without hesitation pulled the trigger. _Click. _Of all the times to be empty! The robots cocked their heads, receiving orders. The orders didn't look good for me because they both reached for their glove boxes drawing their own Desert Eagles. I swung under my bike grabbing for another clip. The robot's gunfire erupted. The motorcycle lying on top of me protected me, mostly. One of the bullets smashed into my shin making me scream in pain. This is how it's going to end I thought to myself. The two robots had gotten off their bikes and we closing for the kill. One on each side. At least I'm dying protecting my friends.

Then out of no where a missile smashes into one of the robots blowing it up. The other one's head was knocked of by some invisible force. Wow. Well, that was good! Then all of the sudden. A teenage girl with brilliant red hair materialized out of thin air. I blinked. Double wow. She had a scintillating Japanese katana in her hand. She looked disdainfully at the dead robots and then strolled up to me and hauled the busted motorcycle of me. I was really hurting. She looked down at me and put the tip of her shiny sword on my throat. I tried not to gulp.

Note from author: _Please review and I will write more! I have an epic plot planned!_


	8. Plans

8. Plans

She held the sword there for a second. While casting a critical eye over my decrepit body. Not much threat here. Just then a wiry young man with sandy hair came running up. He was holding two boxes in his hands and had a large gun strapped over his back. He whistled when he saw the scene of devastation.

"We got them." He grinned. His face fell when he saw me. "Wow, what happened to you?"

He rushed to my side and opened one of his boxes which apparently was full of medical supplies. The other box had _Land to Land Missile_ printed on it. The girl started scanning the horizon for more enemies. She was about sixteen, tall and well muscled. She held her Katana as if she knew how to use it.

"I was trying to stop them from reaching the Flock." I groaned I was reaching the end of my strength. My leg was throbbing and the rest of me hurt like crazy. "Thanks for taking down the last two. I thought I was dog meat."

The red haired girl stopped scanning the horizon and looked down at me.

"You mean the Flock from Fang's blog? It exists?"

"Well, yeah!" Then I spotted some shapes in the sky. "See, look up!"

She did. Max, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were in a dive now their wings looked spectacular in the sun. They landed looking ready for a fight. My two saviors looked to surprised to bring their weapons to bear.

"What going on here?" Max demanded. I must admit it probably looked look a little weird a girl with a sword, a guy with a gun and bunch of dead robots all over the place.

So I tried to explain.

"No, they're cool." I said, "They just saved my life."

It was an awkward moment. Finally Max ended it and walked up to the girl with her hand extended, "I'm Max." She said.

"I'm Zina." And she took Max's hand. "Listen, I really need your help and your Flock's help."

"Well," Said Max looking around, "It looks like we owe you one. But for now we need a place to recover and regroup."

"My older brother was captured by the school. Carl, Shawn, and I can't do it alone" There were tears in her eyes. Max grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"It's going be alright, we'll help you out!" She said firmly. Then Zina nodded and pulled herself together.

"Ok, we have a great hiding place come with us."

I finally came to the end of my strength and blacked out.

I woke up in a dark room. Everything hurt. There was a needle in my arm. Ew. I don't like that! I hate needles, they stab me. I lay there for a while thinking about what had happened the last few days. Then a dark figure walked into the room. It was Fang.

"Hey." I greeted him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you. You protected the Flock when I was not able to. I owe you for that." He said. He turned to leave and then stopped. "Oh, and Max is my girlfriend. Leave her alone." Well, I'm not a coward but I'm going to be leaving Max alone. Besides Zina looks really… nice.

Just then a red haired guy came in. He was really skinny and nerdy looking, and he was grinning.

"Hey, your awake! I'm Carl, Zina's cousin. I handle all the technology and cool gadgets around here. Gazzy and Iggy are awesome!"

"Kent." I said extending my hand. Which he took. I asked a question that had been bothering me. "Hey how does that girl, Zina disappear?" Carl's face fell.

"They injected her with something at the School. She can generate a small cloaking field around herself."

"Nice!"

"Listen, we are planning a big hit on a School containment unit 120 miles away from here where Jordan is being held." He announced.

"Awesome when are we leaving?" I said eagerly.

"_We _are leaving tomorrow night. Your not going." Max had just walked in. Apparently my little room was not very private.

"What?" I protest. This wasn't a good turn of events.

"Well let's see, your wing is broken, you were shot in the leg, and some of ribs are broken even with our fast healing you won't be able to fly with us by tomorrow night."

I scowled. She continued,

"Maybe if you hadn't jumped out of a speeding van without even asking me if you could attack, you could have come!"

Crap. She had me there. In retrospect that wasn't the smartest move available.

_Note from Author: PLEASE REIVIEW! I made this one longer for you guys. I have more great ideas planned! But I want more reviews before I write them._


	9. A nervous day

What a bummer. But Max is the boss. Being in this Flock is way to cool to be kicked out for the sake of one mission. I did help with the planning though. Zina was going to stealthily infiltrate the enemy base with Gazzy. He will disable the alarms and booby traps leave Zina to do her invisibility thing. And rescue her brother. The rest of the Flock were going to make a big distraction and explosions to get the guards out of the compound so Zina has a clear coast. Pretty simple. After all how hard can infiltrating a military compound be?

Shawn was having fun getting a huge amount of explosives and guns ready. He looked like he knew how to use them. Carl had hacked a small School server and retrieved the diagrams for the compound. He would be providing the team with intel from our happy little base here. In case you were wondering I am doing absolutely nothing except maybe thinking negative things about Max's little decision. I tried bringing it up but I got an icy glare.

The day went by pretty slowly. I passed it by playing cards with Gazzy and Angel. Angel completely pawned us. Everyone was nervous about the upcoming mission.

After a grueling couple of hours it was finally dusk. Zina was sitting in a corner. She was sharpening her razor katana. It didn't need it and I could tell that she was just looking for something to do. I walked over and sat down next to her. She looked at me but then went back to sharpening her sword.

"Hey thanks for saving me back there." I said. She looked at me with her bright green eyes. Then she simply said,

"Your welcome."

"I hope you save your brother tonight." I said sincerely.

"So do I." was all she said. Max intruded on us.

"Time to get into position Zina. Let's do this!" Max declared. Zina leapt to her feet and followed Max out the door.

"Good luck!" I called. I got no response.


	10. Dusk

Max Point of view

The small receiver in my ear crackled. "Ok Max, you know the plan start making some noise!" Carl said. I signaled Shawn. He nodded at mounted a big bazooka on his shoulder and fired the rocket right at the entrance of the compound. BOOM! There was a huge explosion. And alarms started blaring like crazy. Those weird super robots came pouring out of the door. There were about a dozen. Shawn had reloaded and sent a second rocket blasting its way towards them. But they were to fast. They threw themselves out of the way as the rocket came exploding to where they were standing seconds before.

Shawn dropped the bazooka and drew a standard issue assault rifle and started firing with deadly accuracy. I decided it was time for me to get involved. I leapt in the air unfurling my gorgeous wings. Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Fang were with me. I wanted to leave them behind but there was no way Nudge and Angel would hear about it. At least I got Kent to stay. He didn't like it much. I glanced at Fang his jet black wings pumping the air keeping him aloft. His face was grim and determined. He muscles stood out like those of bodybuilder's. Snap out it! Now is not the time to day dream about Fang. I went into a dive and dropped out of it so my feet hit a robot's head. It's neck broke with a satisfying crunch. Kent was right, the neck was they way to take these things down. Fang and the others were doing just fine. But there was something wrong. The robots didn't seem very deadly and they barely put up a fight and we smashed them. Weird.

Suddenly about a hundred robots poured out of compound. That wasn't right! Carl said that there were only 15!

Carl's voice came to my ear. "Get out of there it's a trap!" But it was to late. The robots as one drew weird plastic guns from their coat pockets. I watched in horror as they fired one hundred bullets at us. They weren't really bullets they were tranquilizers. I felt a bunch hit me and I blacked out.

Zina's Point of view

Rick was in the first cell. His hands and ankles were bound cruelly by chains his head hung low. There was one robot guard at the cell. I easily sliced it in half. Rick looked up. There were tears in his eyes.

"Zina! No! Leave now! It's a trap!"

"I'm afraid it's to late for that now."

A terrible voice said behind me and I whirled to see a man in a white labcoat flanked by two robots. Another two were dragging an unconscious Gazzy by the wrists. They two robots raised their plastic guns. Even though I was invisible they still shot me twice in the neck. My last conscious thought was of Kent Ashwood. Only he could save us now…

Note from author: _PLEASE REVIEW! I really want some reviews before I write the next chapter! It's awesome right?_


End file.
